The Real Bulma Briefs
by Bluandfuzzy
Summary: I had this song stuck in my head all day and just had to get rid of it so I made up words for it starring Bulma! RR!


Bulma: Aw, come on Vegeta, just one song, please?  
  
Vegeta: Fine, one song! But it better be good.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer:   
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please  
  
Will the real Bulma Briefs please stand up  
  
I repeat, will the real Bulma Briefs please stand up  
  
We're gonna have a problem here  
  
Bulma:  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a smart woman before  
  
Jaws all on the floor like Krillin and Eighteen just burst in the door  
  
Making out on the bedroom floor  
  
With onlookers galore trippin' over furniture  
  
It's the return of the "Oh, wait, no way, you're kidding  
  
She didn't just do what I thought she did, did she?"  
  
And Master Roshi says...  
  
Nothing! Master Roshi's dead, he's locked in my basement.  
  
Masculine men love Bulma Briefs  
  
Looka looka look at Bulma Briefs I'm sick of her, look at her  
  
Walkin' around showing off you-know-what, shouting at you-know-who  
  
But she's so cute though  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
  
But no worse than what's goin' on in Yamcha's bedroom  
  
It's cool for Cell to invade the news  
  
"A tourney's what I'll give  
  
A tourney's what I'll give  
  
And if you're lucky you just might get to live"  
  
And that's the message we deliver to little kids  
  
And expect them not to know what a ki blast is  
  
Of course they're gonna know what violence is by the time they hit first grade  
  
They got the History Channel, don't they?  
  
We ain't nothing but fighters  
  
Well, some of us are Saiyans  
  
Who beat other people up like animals  
  
But if we can beat up aliens like antelopes  
  
Then there's no reason a woman and another woman can't elope  
  
But if you feel the way I do, I got the antidote  
  
Women wear your pantyhose  
  
Sing the chorus and it goes  
  
Chorus:  
  
I'm Bulma Briefs  
  
Yes I'm the real Bulma  
  
All you other Bulma Briefs' are just imitatin'  
  
So won't the real Bulma Briefs please stand up  
  
Please stand up  
  
Please stand up  
  
x2  
  
Verse 2:  
  
Kakarot don't gotta yell at people to make a point  
  
Well, I do, so forget him and forget you too  
  
You think I even care about the Nameks?  
  
Half of 'em can't even stomach me, let alone stand me  
  
"But Bulma, what if y'all win?  
  
Wouldn't it be weird?"  
  
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here  
  
So you can sit me here next to Pointy Ears?  
  
Goku and Gohan better switch me chairs  
  
So I can sit next to Vegeta and Yamcha  
  
And hear 'em argue over who gets lil' old me  
  
Stupid cheater (Yamcha) put me on blast on MTV  
  
"Yeah, she's cute, but I'm interested in other girls, hee hee"  
  
I should download an audio on MP3  
  
And show the whole world how you gave all those girls STDs  
  
I'm sick and tired of all you player boy types, all you do is annoy me  
  
So I have been sent here to destroy you  
  
And there's a million of us just like me  
  
Who fuss like me  
  
Just don't shut up like me  
  
Dress like me  
  
Walk, talk and act like me  
  
It just might be the next best thing, but not quite me  
  
Chorus  
  
Verse 3:  
  
I'm like a head trip to listen to, 'cause I'm only yelling to  
  
People you joke about with your friens inside your living room  
  
The only difference is I got the gall to say it in front of y'all  
  
And I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all  
  
I just get on the mike and spit it  
  
And whether you like to admit it, I just shout better than 90% of you ranters out there  
  
Then you wonder how come little girls eat up my words like candy  
  
Funny, 'cause at the rate I'm going when I'm 30  
  
I'll be the only person at the nursing home flirting  
  
Slappin' Yamcha's face while I'm flirtin' with Vegeta  
  
And he's smirkin' 'cause Yamcha's bag of Viagra isn't working   
  
And every single person is a Bulma Briefs lurking  
  
She could be working at Burger King, mutatin' your onion rings  
  
Or in the parking lot throwing stuff  
  
Yelling "What an asshole!" with her windows down and her system up  
  
So will the real Bulma Briefs please stand up  
  
And put one of those fingers on each hand up  
  
And be proud to be out of your mind and out of control  
  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
Chorus x2  
  
Guess there's a Bulma Briefs in all of us  
  
Let's all stand up  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Vegeta: I guess it's a better than hard core... 


End file.
